Let's Talk About Love
by Miss Choshi
Summary: Sebuah pembicaraan singkat antara pasangan Suami-Istri yang sedang bahagia ini mengenai sebuah cinta. (SHORT FIC) RnR?


"_Ne, Sasuke-kun. Menurutmu apa itu cinta?"_

_._

**Pairing : Sakura x Sasuke**

**Warning : OOC, typo menyebar, absurd**

**Genre : Romance**

**Don't like don't read**

**-Happy reading- ^^**

Senyuman indah Sakura masih terpasang dengan sangat jelas di wajah ayunya, sambil duduk di sebelah laki-laki tampan berambut gaya emo yang sedang serius membaca beberapa gulungan perkamen yang diberikan Hokage kepada si laki-laki ini—sebut saja Sasuke Uchiha.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. Menurutmu cinta itu apa?" Tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sekilas dan melanjutkan membaca perkamennya. "Sasuke-kun," panggil Sakura dengan suara agak meninggi.

Sasuke mendengus lelah, "Mana aku tahu Sakura, aku bukan maniak cinta." Senyum Sakura seketika lenyap dengan jawaban Sasuke yang kurang memuaskan hatinya tersebut.

"Aaarrgg, kau tak asyik Sasuke-kun!" Sakura mulai mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Sasuke mendengus lagi, "Lalu aku harus menjawab apa? Kau tahu kan aku tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan konyolmu itu, aku ini sedang sibuk Sakura."

"Ya ya aku mengerti. Setidaknya kan kau bisa jawab seperti ini—cinta itu sesuatu yang indah yang harus dimiliki oleh setiap makhluk hidup. Cinta bukan berarti hanya diperuntukkan untuk sesama manusia, tapi cinta juga bisa kita berikan kepada orang tua, keluarga, teman-teman, lingkungan, dan banyaaaak lagi. Hewan saja bisa saling mencintai—alam juga saling mencintai. Jika tidak ada cinta pasti kehidupan di muka bumi ini akan hancur, yang ada hanya kebencian yang saling menghancurkan. Dengan adanya cinta, kehidupan akan menjadi damai, bahagia, dan tentu saja kehidupan akan aman. Seharusnya kau bisa menjawab seperti itu—atau kalau bisa kau bisa menjawabnya dengan kata-kata romantis."

Sasuke mendengus geli saat mendengarkan perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya sekarang benar-benar cerewet, nyaris saja telinganya terbakar.

"Ya! Sasuke kenapa kau malah menertawaiku? Apa perkataanku ada yang lucu?" seketika membuat senyuman geli Sasuke lenyap.

"Tidak. Kau aneh."

"Aneh? Apanya yang aneh? Kau menganggapku aneh?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi dengan suara meninggi.

"Kalau kau tahu jawabannya kenapa kau bertanya padaku. Dasar cerewet." kata Sasuke santai dengan masih membaca perkamennya. Sakura masih tetap merengut sebal memandang Sasuke. "Lalu, menurutmu sendiri cinta itu apa, Sakura?" pertanyaan Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura berseri-seri kembali.

"Cinta itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata—karena cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah dan sangat berharga." kata Sakura lembut.

Sepertinya Sasuke mulai tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan Sakura—Sasuke lanjut bertanya, "Hn. Apakah ada seseorang yang sangat kau cintai, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja ada!" jawab Sakura semangat.

Sasuke tiba-tiba semangat untuk melanjutkan acara tanya-jawab dengan Sakura, "Siapakah itu?"

"Seorang laki-laki berambut aneh seperti pantat ayam," Sasuke tersinggung dengan kata-kata terakhir Sakura yang membuatnya mengalihkan perkamennya dan sekarang fokus menatap Sakura tajam. " Tapi dia sangat tampan—sehingga aku terperangkap dengan ketampanannya itu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat mendengar jawaban Sakura, "Apa kau mencintainya karena dia tampan?"

"Tentu saja tidak!" jawab Sakura cepat. "Sifatnya yang dingin dan sangat misterius ternyata menyimpan sejuta hati malaikat—dia adalah pelindung yang baik, entah kenapa aku juga sangat mencintainya. Aku tak bisa melupakannya walau itu hanya sedetik. Seluruh hidupku seakan-akan berada dalam jiwanya—dan aku yakin dia juga sangat mencintaiku."

"Kenapa kau percaya diri sekali, Sakura?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat yakin dan percaya diri. Kau tak lihat ini?" Sakura memamerkan sebuah cincin yang terpasang indah di jari tengah tangan kirinya. "Ini adalah bukti pengikat cinta kami—selamanya kami akan saling mencintai dan selalu bersama. Kau sendiri Sasuke-kun, apakah ada seseorang yang kau cintai?"

"Tentu. Sangat kucintai." jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Siapa? Siapa?" semangat Sakura kembali bangkit.

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Seorang perempuan cerewet, cengeng, aneh, manja, dan memiliki kekuatan super yang dapat membunuh siapa saja."

"Tapi kau sangat mencintai perempuan itu kan?" Sakura mencolek lengan Sasuke dengan jahil.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa perempuan seperti itu yang sangat kau cintai?"

"Entah. Aku bingung. Hal apa yang membuatku terjatuh dalam jurang cintanya—apa mungkin aku dipelet?"

"Mana mungkin seperti itu." spotan Sakura tidak terima.

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakanmu Sakura."

Sakura berdehem dan melanjutkan pertanyaannya dengan serius, "Lalu kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Mata emeraldnya yang meneduhkan—yang membuat hatiku hangat. Serta senyumnya yang indah dan menawan yang menenangkan hatiku setiap waktu, sikapnya yang selalu mengerti dan selalu memperhatikanku dengan sepenuh hati. Perempuan yang selalu menemani hidupku yang seakan telah kosong. Karena ada cinta perempuan itu membuat hidupku lebih berarti." tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah menerawang jauh memandang Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa melongo tak berkata apa-apa.

Sakura tak bisa menahan senyumnya, "Boleh aku tahu siapa perempuan itu, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menarik pinggul ramping Sakura agar mendekat padanya—dan Sasuke mendekap erat Sakura dalam pelukannya. Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama tak bisa menahan senyuman bahagia mereka. Karena cinta tak pernah berbohong.

**-THE END-**

**Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah mau membaca fic aneh bin norak ini. Saya sangat dan saaaanggaaaaat berterima kasih buanyak bagi yang sudah mereview, fav, ataupun yang follow xD**


End file.
